


台湾高中生推荐的野战地点前五（四）——TOP2：奇异果恋曲

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	台湾高中生推荐的野战地点前五（四）——TOP2：奇异果恋曲

/爱与奇异果

 

他喝得不算醉，倒不是因为不能喝。  
只是，好像有让他更在意一点的事情。

没在厕所啊……假装路过，仔细观察了一下每扇隔间的门，都是绿色标示。

迷茫的与半身镜里的自己对视，扁了扁嘴。  
“林彦俊，他跑去哪啦？”  
镜子当然没有答案。

“你怎么会喜欢这种人嘞？”眯着眼，湿漉漉的指尖戳镜子里人的脸，“大木头，不对，大灰狼！早上演讲的时候，他明明脸红了……”  
他回想起，早上毕业典礼的时候，大木头接到自己飞吻的雷劈表情。  
结果这个人居然到现在还给我稳得住？！

歪着头，掰手指算，今天那个人有多少次表白的机会。教室一次，聚餐一次，在饭店门口等女生们的时候一次，现在在KTV…四次了！  
本来以为他说出来上厕所，还这么久都没回来，就是暗示自己跟出去。然后现在居然给我跑不见？

难道还要我先讲哦。  
……  
其实好像，也不是不行？  
陈立农！我来了！

气势汹汹推开洗手间门，各个包厢或好或坏的歌喉在走廊里缠成一团毛线球。  
年级第一的天才脑瓜即使掺一点酒精也是转得很快：要堵人肯定就要守株待兔！林彦俊盘算着，回去班上订的VIP豪华大包门口死蹲，你有本事就别回来！

用力地踏着步子往回走，转过走廊拐角。

没有在使用的包厢都大敞着门，黑洞洞的。一扇一扇地经过，在距离目的地两米的隔壁门口，林•猎兔人•彦俊被握住手腕，拽了进去。

 

「如果不用再空做美梦，你真的终于发现了我，我怕我害羞逃走」

 

迎接他的是一块胸前的布料，软软的棉质，散发着酒的味道，还有熟悉的肥皂味道。隔壁文艺委员在唱歌，高音有点上不太去的颤颤。林彦俊被搂得好紧，闷得快要喘不上气。被缺氧威胁着生命，从背后够上去狂拍那人的肩膀。

 

桎梏松开的一瞬间他失去了初吻。

 

「我喜欢你，这件事情全世界都在观摩，只有你被蒙在鼓中」

 

好吧，你抓住我了，他想。

听觉里的奇异果香味熏到他鼻腔发涩眼眶红，酸得舌底都条件反射，多出好多津液，被别人的舌尖卷走。

 

但是那个人说林彦俊你好甜。

 

我吃起来应该挺甜的吧？他懵懵的。心爱男孩的亲吻浇灌了他纹理崎岖、硬邦邦的小心脏。乙烯从烂熟透尽的奇异果里流淌出来，麻痹了五感三觉，蒸发在微醺空气里钻进他每一个毛孔。

一颗让人看一眼就泛酸的小青橘，被催化成柔软饱满的、新鲜而多汁的待摘甜橘子。

 

我好喜欢你。  
熟悉的嘴唇贴到他鼻尖，说出陌生的句子。

 

甜橘子咕溜溜地滚进小农夫怀里。

通关密码正确，我是你的了。

 

 

/一路向北

 

“我一路向北，离开有你的——三个六。”  
“四个二。”  
“四个五。”  
范丞丞翘起大拇指示意顶一个，五个五。  
那开了。陆定昊把色盅举到天上：一个五都没有，两个泰迪卷毛凑过去看。

黄明昊夸张做作地鼓掌，抢过范丞丞的话筒来自己转身向北，侧脸还是很美。后者白到刺眼的手腕伸到桌中央，从醒酒壶里倒一杯罚酒。

靠在一边沙发上，不说话也不点歌的人再一次直起身来。第五次抢走了朋友的酒杯。  
“喂？你干嘛啊你？”  
陆定昊想把杯子抢回来，被躲开。敲了一下人脑壳。  
“喝这么多……失恋了？”

“陈立农这大傻子还能有对象？”大白鹅鹅鹅鹅笑，“人小姑娘给送手工巧克力，他还说人家不卫生的大傻子。”

 

「过往的画面全都是我不对」

不说话也不看人，把空掉的杯子推回桌上。

「细数惭愧 我伤你几回」

不知道谁的手机在桌上亮起来，黄明昊把话筒还给范丞丞。指纹通过电路板形变成荧幕亮起的白光，打在他下巴上。陈立农喉咙里咕哝你很有恐怖片氛围，那人抬起婴儿肥小脸给出浣熊笑容。

和一句比恐怖片还恐怖的话。

“和林彦俊吵架了吧。”

范杰伦从大屏幕里扭头，嘴里唱着竟听见你的泪，眼神示意黄明昊你在说什么几把东西？

 

藏了两年半的秘密原来早就被人悄悄观赏了吗。陈立农一时之间不知道该有什么样的表情，惯性地笑，从裤兜里摸出烟和火。

为什么会有甜蜜感觉呢。  
知道被人发现的时候。

 

然后他还是笑着，看着脚尖摇了摇头。小浣熊回以挑眉表情。

“不是吵架，分手了。”

 

半块三角西瓜从陆定昊嘴里掉在裤子上又降落在范丞丞脚边，让人差点踩着一滑跌到地上。

小浣熊的得意嘴角垮下去，陈立农第一次看黄明昊这样的表情，惊慌？尴尬？

“……我以为你们只是吵架，刚微信了林彦俊叫他来玩。想说要不然可以缓和一下……”

陈立农火机抖了一抖，眉前几根刘海被燎出烤焦的蛋白质味道。  
“他刚问我几号包间，我回了……要不然我告诉他我们走了？”

 

好像这种时候就是会那么巧的。

看到陈立农指间的通红火星也毫不在意，推开门的人自顾自地坐到范丞丞旁边的高脚凳，拎个空杯子斟酒。

眼前四个人都跟被点了穴一样，莫名其妙。三个同学又遮掩又热烈的好奇小眼睛在他身上打转，前男友却跟个没事人似的自己给自己看手相。

“干嘛？”无人献唱的跳tone伴奏听得强迫症患者额头出现井字，“唱啊？”

三个人瞬间做鸟兽散，占领沙发最远处和点歌凳，几个色盅凌乱在桌边。前男友还在看手相。

表现不错，林彦俊心里夸自己。很自然，声音也很稳，没有哽住。桌底下的手攥了一下，yes。

你问他来干嘛。其实他也蛮想问问自己的。

周四分手，周六又见。其实周五也见了，但是他单方面见的。就绕了一点点路，呆久了一会会而已。谁让陈立农家的台球厅，开在书店回自己家的可选择道路之一上呢？

不过他才没有想和好。  
是真的。真的是真的没有。

他只是需要一点点缓冲期而已。身边呆了三年，之后在一起了两年，就算对方是支按摩棒也会有感情吧？！  
更何况还是个帅哥。身高腿长，器大活好。

……  
才不会和好！

 

某人风云变幻的脸色被远远躲着的小浣熊收入眼里，又不敢笑，更往墙根里贴。范丞丞终于忍不了了，蹭地就站起来坐回了原位。

小爷出来玩儿的，这么憋屈干屁！又不是我分手。就算打起来——瞟了一眼陈立农——我也能拦住林彦俊！

“林彦俊来！玩骰子！黄明昊过来！还有你，别坐在那看手相了！”

这下才算是把场子盘活，林彦俊也不好意思端架子板个脸。范杰伦秒变范泽言掏出银行卡一拍就叫来服务员，又点三瓶轩尼诗配十五个软饮。

儿女，不，儿儿情长先放一边，今天谁能从这站着回去谁就是老大！

 

五个高中生越玩越疯，干脆续了通宵，也不唱歌了，码满两页迪厅舞曲就围成一堆玩骰盅。

这回倒是把林彦俊喝得有点多，左摇右晃的在高脚凳上翘着腿，小脑袋跟着节奏打拍子。声音越来越大，酒窝越来越深。笑得肚子痛，哎呀你真的很神经！不行我要去嘘嘘，回来再喝，范丞丞不准赖皮！

 

/ Wildest Dreams

 

……

“干嘛。”

从洗手间解决了生理需要，顺带洗了把脸。一出门就看到前男友，手抵在KTV走廊爱用的菱格镜墙上，另一手捂着胃。脸埋在小臂上看不到表情。  
他本来想绕开走掉，身体还是该死的靠近过去。再怎么说，也是同班同学啊……  
林彦俊悄悄的想，假装没看到很不绅士。

听到他的声音，那人不自觉地抬起头转过来，眼白都红红的。

像哭过。

被自己这个想法吓了一跳，心底又不愿意承认的有点心疼，又有点幸灾乐祸。

你看吧，你明明就很喜欢我。活该的，陈立农。

在一起的时候都没有这么温柔过，他说你不舒服？要不要我喊范丞丞他们过来扶——

……这个人要不要这样啊？耍无赖。

前男友好像根本就没在意他讲什么，只是知道是他之后，死死地把自己挂在了林彦俊肩上。

“你到底知不知道你多高啊你，重死了……”

整个人被压得腰都往后仰出一个角度，那人还舒舒服服地在他肩窝蹭起来。

到底是喝了多少啊？

 

左右看看，走廊上服务员都没有，又不能把陈立农一个人扔在这里回去搬救兵……叹口气，认命地拖着只会跟着人走的超大型抱抱熊进了身后的空包厢。

抱抱熊一挨到沙发就乖乖的自己躺下，林彦俊松了口气，准备起身去找人来帮忙。

“别走，”眼睛都睁不开的人还是捂着上腹，轻轻握着他手腕，“不要走。”

真会折磨人。

他只好坐到陈立农腰边，习惯性地抬手想去揪人脸，一下停在半空中。

现在知道让我不要走了，前天不是还挺行吗你？  
我和那个学妹没什么，只是发小而已，从幼稚园就认识了，她穿开裆裤的样子我都见过，你不要想太多，我没什么意思啊，我不懂你在说什么，林彦俊你不要无理取闹，你觉得我什么意思我就什么意思，我不想说了，分就分啊。

分就分啊。

也不知道怎么的他就笑了。真的很像偶像剧里那种吵架剧情诶，就是他看到还会骂编剧好脑残的那种。但是实际听到还是会伤心的，他现在大概，有点懂了。

如果说初吻是奇异果味的话，分手也是。

酸，有涩涩的委屈的籽藏在里面，想要流出来的眼泪被好好的裹进身体里，能被看到的只有一如既往的毛茸茸的粗糙。

 

他没揣手机，自己不能走的话……  
“陈立农，带手机了没。”

好像睡着了的抱抱熊嘟嘟囔囔，不像是在回答的样子。又重重叹口气，林彦俊自暴自弃地摸到人裤兜里。

？

直到躺着的人发出舒服的小狗呼噜声，他才反应过来，刚才自己摸到的物体并不是手机。

就说为什么一直掏不出来……脸红红地剜了人一眼，死变态。

不过说起来，在一起了这么久，他都没有当过Top……到底爽不爽啊？  
又打量起丝毫没有危险自知的人，以一个比较暧昧的眼光。

你都上过我那么多次了，我一次都没有过，是不是不太公平啊？

“陈立农？”  
心虚地试探着叫了一声，连个眼神回应都没有。他悄悄地探进人T恤下摆，假意帮忙揉肚子。又叫一次，还是没人理他。  
“你让我…那个一次好不好？”小小声地，“你不说话，我就当你默认咯？”

被按摩得发出满足的小咕哝，陈立农甚至迷迷糊糊的往上挺了挺腰，像是催他接着摸的意思。

那我就，不客气咯！

不动声色地继续揉肚子的动作，尽量不引起人惊醒，慢慢侧卧着也躺下去，挤在前男友身边。

这样是趁人之危啦，他也知道啊。但这是陈立农诶，他以前趁自己之危的时候还少吗？

回想起以前种种，林彦俊有点恶从胆边生。头再往熟睡的人脸侧贴了贴，陈立农好像醉到连鼻尖的细汗都可以直接装瓶贩售。

怜爱地轻轻啄了一口小醉熊的鼻子，你呀。

摄入了过高浓度酒精的双唇有点起皮，林彦俊用自己的下唇摩挲了几下。怦怦怦怦，心脏比以往任何一次两个人到处乱搞的时候都跳得更快。连合理的匀速呼吸都不敢，生怕吵醒了冬眠中的狼崽子。

安抚性质的顺着陈立农的背，舌尖温柔地探出来贴在人嘴角舔舔。毫不知情的人被照顾得很舒服，渐渐回应起熟悉感觉的亲吻。他也就放松下来一点，搁在人上腹部的手慢慢的，一寸一寸的向上靠。另一手也从背部挪到腰间，不紧不慢地揉。

让林彦俊无比煎熬又漫长的过程终于在对方的熟睡配合下要开始下一步了。连哄带骗地让人腾起腰来，方便他把陈立农的卫裤半褪到膝头，只是看着那人已经勃起的部位林彦俊又有点生气。

发育这么好，以后不知道便宜谁了。

恨恨地把人裤子全剥到脚踝堆着，还是不敢大肆动作，他爬起来跨在陈立农两腿外跪好，轻轻地握住昂扬的性器撸送起来。左手状似不经意地揉着会阴，一点点往下够。

 

「He says,let’s get out of this town,drive out the city,away from the crowd.I thought heaven can’t help me now.」

 

走廊里不知道哪一间的音乐占据了整个空包间，咚咚的鼓点领着林彦俊的心跳节奏，本来认真盯着前男友下半身的人不由自主地抬起头来。

以后也没机会这么近距离看你了吧。

细密睫毛在昏黄的灯光下，投射成脸颊上一小片阴影。他曾经也是在这片阴影里唯一那个乘凉的人啊。

但就像彩虹和风都是不能被人所拥有的一样吧，他也不能拥有这片小天地。

「Nothing lasts forever,but this is gonna take me down.」

他突然想起上周一的校会，年级主任慷慨激昂地说：早恋都是没有好结果的！  
又被自己逗笑了，摇了摇头醒神，聚焦回去专心致志地干他的宏图大业。

果然是业务不熟练啊……恼火地不知从何下手，开始生闷气。终于下定决心，指尖颤颤巍巍地戳到人后面，根本就进不去啊？一个火大，手上力气加重几分。

 

“……林彦俊？”

完了。

僵硬地把双手都拿回身后背好，尴尬而又不失礼貌地微笑起来。

被戳醒的人好像还在晕眩状态，只是半撑起上身眯着眼看他，不太清楚情况的样子。林彦俊不敢跟人对视，眼神来回溜达，然后两个人同时注意到自己/前男友的裤子莫名被脱到鞋边，昭然若揭的狼子野心。

他真的完了。

“那个，我——”脑子里高速运转着找借口，还是卡了壳。这个情况，根本就没有借口可找啊？

受害者却笑了。重重地又躺回去，手臂挡住视线。

“来吧。”  
你说什么？  
“是你的话就算了。”

任他宰割一般，甚至还把腿分开一点。

“要是这样你会开心的话，我没所谓。”

“陈立农……”

 

死死把自己眼睛挡住的人不理会他，完全是一副上刑场的大义凛然样子。林彦俊这时候反而手足无措起来，得到了允许并没有让他理直气壮，相反的，只有深深的挫败感和无力感。这种情绪甚至抽干了他维持跪姿的力气，干脆坐了下去，上半身也倒在前男友怀里，右脸贴在人心窝上。

久久没感知到他下一步动作，陈立农另一手从身侧寻上来，像从前每次做完一样，轻轻的，像擦拭易碎的宝贝一样，慢慢摸他的后脑勺。

“我真的无所谓。你如果想要的话，能让你开心，我都很愿意去做。欠你的东西太多了，如果这样能补偿你一点，没关系。”

“其实我这两天，想得蛮多的。”他脸颊处传来胸腔随着声带的微微震颤。“我知道是我不对，没有考虑你的感受。但就因为这样，反而让我，不敢找你。因为我不知道，我能不能改得掉，这样幼稚的感觉…”

紧紧贴着他耳朵的胸膛停顿了一下呼吸，继而更用力地吐出一口气。

“所以要是你不肯找我，不肯原谅我的话，说不定就这样分掉，才对你比较好。我发誓，我会努力变得有够那么好。到那一天，我肯定，会再追你一次，认认真真的追你一次。”

「Someday when you leave me, I bet these memories follow you around」

“我不会离开你的，林彦俊。”  
“你会等我吗。”

 

 

/ You(=i)

 

他沉默地坐起身，垂着头，两只暖暖小手合作握住陈立农已经半软的性器，绵绵地揉起来。隐忍的喘息从被他压在身下的人口中，钻到他耳朵里。陈立农被熟悉自己身体的人撸着，爽得咬牙，同时又担心着一会儿要交出自己后面第一次，真的有点害怕。

要不要大概教他一下啊……

正犹豫着要不要开口或者直接动手引导一下没有经验的人，点点坠在小腹上的温热液体才让陈立农终于把手从眼前拿开，却仍旧看不清正在认真工作的人的表情。

 

“你在……哭吗？林彦俊？”

 

被他强行抬起下巴的人拼命地往后挣扎，重心不稳地摇了两下，撞在他肩膀上。

“宝宝？撞疼哪里了没？”

减缓了手上力度，温柔地一下一下，拭去人脸上的斑斑泪痕。林彦俊还是不开口，兀自咬着嘴唇不发出呜咽声，底下还不停，上上下下地撸。陈立农强制把他手握住拎到下颌边，轻轻亲吻。

“没关系，以后你想要，随时告诉我就可以。没关系，不急。”

毛茸茸脑袋在他肩窝里摇了摇，好像终于缓上了气，闷闷地开口。

“现在就要。”

不胜宠溺地轻轻揪了揪人脸蛋，现在就现在，乖，别哭了，要不要我教教你。

然后小脑袋又摇，不要。

他叹口气笑笑，说好，那你来吧。

 

“那我…那个了哦。”

陈立农又闭上眼，点了点头。被抚慰的快感让前端的欲望因子们举杯欢庆，而其余神经细胞紧张地等待着某一瞬间会突然降临的痛楚。

 

他不可置信地睁大了眼睛，朝身上大汗淋漓的人看去。的确是痛的，但不是他原本以为的那一种。

林彦俊也很痛。没有经过充分扩张，后穴强行把硕大的顶端吃进去。剧烈的烧灼、撕裂感甚至让他恍惚觉得自己在流血。

「Baby 난 좀 억지 부리는 것도 맞아  
亲爱的 我是有点耍赖」

即使这样，他也没有停下来。

伴随着痛到不由自主掉下的眼泪和汇集到下颌边滴落的汗，毫无保留地把自己最深处的秘密送给了陈立农。

“你…你在干嘛？”  
他不知道为什么事情突然变成这样，其实他真的无所谓的，痛也好，男性的侵略欲也好，都没有让林彦俊开心来得重要。

而刚完成这项艰难动作，好不容易把他整个塞进体内的人连翻白眼的力气都没了，就保持着插到最里的姿势坐在他胯上。一边努力地适应着甬道内还在胀大的性器，一边断断续续地蹦出句子来。

“你以为，你这样讲…就能，让我不生气吗？”狠狠地掐了一把他乳头，换来陈立农嘶地吃痛声。“犯错了，就想跑？你是不是…男人啊？我，我告诉你，门都没有！”

故作凶狠地捶人胸口，被人稳稳地抓住，变成十指紧扣的模样。

陈立农已经快绷不住脑子里的弦了。坐起来把人捞进怀里，不住的呢喃，

“宝宝，对不起，真的对不起。我会改的，以后再也不会了。你原谅我了吗？我们不分手，好不好？”

 

「오늘도 내 눈물 연기로 받아낸 너와의 데이트  
今天也和 接受我眼泪演技的你约会」

 

底下被撑得又酸又胀，那人还一直念叨，话语都像具象化了，在林彦俊脑袋周围绕圈圈。好晕啊。

认输了。乖乖地环上他后颈，嘴还是硬的。

“没有原谅你！你要，好好表现…知道吗？”

 

得到赦免令的男友侧过头来咬他肉感十足的唇瓣，不满足地要求他把舌头伸出来，又紧紧牵着他的手，像小孩攥着最心爱的气球。

我好喜欢你。

他开始埋怨自己的通关密码太过于简单，五个字，从一开始到现在，只要陈立农说出这五个字，他就没有办法阻止自己去喜欢他。

甚至连痛到快崩溃的地方也像被打了麻醉一样，软绵绵的，没了挣扎的欲望。

 

「사랑한다고 매일 꼭 표현 못해도  
就算不能每天都表现出爱我」

 

我会，好好表现的。

咬出“表”字的同时，重重地向上抬顶了他一下。

“呜——你，你嗯，你轻点…”

“痛的话要告诉我，老婆，知道吗？”

盯着人上下唇刚刚分开要说话的瞬间，又顶一下。回答的句子被呻吟抢了先，从微张的红红嘴巴里吐出来。林彦俊抿了抿嘴，再次想开口的时候又被他顶出一句娇喘。

恶劣的小把戏这才被看穿。林彦俊腆着脸不说话了，只顾掐他虎口，自己轻轻扭着腰让他阴茎在甬道里探，试图去碰G点。陈立农也就任他动作，闲出双手仔仔细细地把人上衣卷高。

好久不见。唇舌并用，带了点力气地逗弄胸前被冰凉空气刺激得颤颤挺立的乳尖，满意地听到嘤咛声，下面也随着紧了一阵。握着人腰侧假意让林彦俊能堪堪坐稳，指尖似有若无地在肌肤上划。

干涩感渐渐消失，每次进出时腿根都被已经拍打到发干的混合液体粘滞。

“老婆，你好滑…”

笑着承住林彦俊恼怒的小巴掌拍在肩上，捣乱似的突然加快节奏，每一顶都又狠又深，从交合处泛起波浪，坐在他胯上的人也跟着重心乱晃。被操得快懵掉的人吓得收紧了手臂，牢牢地贴在他脸侧，带着哭腔的求饶也碎得不成句子。

 

「나는 네가 안아주기만 하면 샤르르르르 녹아~   
但我一拥抱你 你就会融化啦~」

 

咕噜——

“……老婆你这样我会软啦…饿了是不是，这就喂你喔。”

饿得理直气壮的人拉开一点距离和他对视，撅着嘴问你不饿吗，都喝酒没吃东西嘛。陈立农倾上去跟他接吻，说还好啊，吃你就够了。又被捶两下子。

抗议一样重重地抽插两次，气得又爽又难受的人停不下手，跟着拍子打他。虽然都不痛，跟挠痒痒一样，但陈立农还是以更快速度的操干来惩罚他，两手滑到肉肉屁股上抓捏。直到林彦俊受不了了，终于放弃抵抗又环上他后颈，才恢复一开始温柔的频率。

抓住林彦俊一只手带到小腹处，要看他自慰到射精。被酒精和多巴胺吞没的人也不害羞，顺从地用顶端粘液沾满手心，滑腻腻地撸。

 

“宝宝舒服吗？”

“……别，废话…哈啊…”林彦俊微微眯起眼睛瞪他，色情又可爱。

“好吧…”扁了扁嘴，好好服务起男朋友来。

没一会儿，又欠欠地开口了。  
“老婆，你听得到吗？”

“…听，什么啊嗯…别那么，……陈立农…轻点轻点哈啊…”

攥住林彦俊正在自慰的手，带着他加快节奏。底下也毫不留情地直直找敏感点，狠狠地抵磨几秒再松开，再抵再松开。淫靡的拍打水声在漆黑的包厢里分贝直往上冲，连林彦俊几欲高潮克制不住的叫声都盖不下来。

“听你下面的嘴在唱歌啊，超好听的…”

 

“……别…你够了！放开我放开我呜呜呜想出来了…你放开啊…”

“某人今天都还没叫老公呢。”

“陈立——唔啊…老公！老公…对不起，对不起呜呜快放开放开了我想射…对不起对不起嗯…”

最后的尖叫被堵在亲吻里，闷成炸开在手里和体内的烟花。

 

 

番外01:

“哎我日？”

“别瞎翻相册！看到不该看的要长针眼！”

“……那看啥，微信？陈立农这个比的手机密码也太好猜了，没意思。”

“还不是本小芙记得林彦俊生日！不然你俩白瞎。”

“啧啧啧，啧啧啧。”

“我就说林彦俊是底下那个！范丞丞，掏钱！”

 

 

番外02:

“……你就，不能…哈啊…憋到回，回家吗？！”

“反正凌晨巴士又没人，这里二层司机也看不到嘛…你专心点啦老婆～”

“死变态！”


End file.
